


PMS

by Tobiofilipino



Series: Hq Agere fics [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Nishinoya Yuu, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiofilipino/pseuds/Tobiofilipino
Summary: He really should’ve stayed at home.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Hq Agere fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	PMS

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my buddy lil-kitty-lev! I hope you enjoy it! This was kinda difficult to write for some reason.

Noya grips onto his tummy as he stumbles into the school building. His stomach clenches as if it was a stress ball with someone punching the toy. The tiniest movements make the teen feel as if he needs to inhale deep breaths.

“I should’ve stayed home,” Nishnoya mumbles to himself, attempting to ignore the shooting pain he’s experiencing. 

Waking up, Yu felt the pre-symptoms of his period take place, but they were pre-symptoms. PMS isn’t supposed to affect him this painfully. 

Not only is Nishinoya suffering through the pain of fearing that he might bleed everywhere, since his cycle came out of nowhere. He is also dealing with being a guy while having a period.

He really should’ve stayed at home. 

If Noya would’ve stayed home, he could be watching some toons with a heating pad on his stomach right now. Instead, he made the “grown-up” decision and dragged his cramping body to School. 

The thought of regressing, plus the pain of his gut crushing itself, creates the perfect environment to slip. 

“Big boy...can’t slip,” whispered the shorter-than-average teen.

Gasping once he realized what came out of his mouth, he hit his hand over his mouth. He shouldn’t be saying things like that, or he might regress.

Squinting his eyes to hold back tears, Nishinoya holds back a sob. 

Bodies are scurrying through the halls, trying to make it to class on time, unlike Yu, who is standing in the hall like a lost puppy. His eyes are glossed over in tears which make his eyesight blurry.

“Noya, what’s wrong?” a strong sound rumbles through his ears, almost making him want to screech. 

Too loud, he thinks to himself, swerving around to shuffle away from the booming sound. Clenching his hands around his belly, he waddles away down the hall. With every step, he lets a whimper slip through his lips, making him cringe. 

Tanaka frowns at the reaction, sure girls might give the same one, but this is Noya, for crying out loud. 

Bro code rule number seventeen: you must never reject a bro’s greeting

Luckily his struggling classmate is only three steps ahead due to the slowness of his waddle. Tanaka advances to talk to his buddy again, “Hey Noya, is everything okay?”

Yu shifts his blurry eyes from the ground to the voice’s face. It’s Tanaka, or the fuzzy figure looks like Tanaka. 

He’s come to save Yu.

Almost face planting into his friend’s chest, Noya wraps his arms around the midsection of the hairless boy. Slightly cringing at the unbearable pain still aching in his stomach, the embrace brings comfort.

“You save me, T’naka,”

The second-year returns the hug but questions what his little is speaking about.

“Month sickies. Wanna go home,” Yu peeps up, but only for a second before shoving his face back into his caregiver’s chest.

Nodding at Yu’s statement, Tanaka understands what the boy is mentioning, “Let’s get you back home, okay, big boy?”

Before letting go of the hug Yu bobs his head, scrunching up Tanaka’s shirt, “mhmm, big boy.”

“My big, big boy,” the rasp of Tanaka’s voice cuts off as he places a kiss onto Yu’s hair.

Though the pain is still there, it hurts a little less with Tanaka there to comfort him.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is uwu-oikawa


End file.
